X Men Saga Part 3 : Taste of Your Lips
by Kinetically Charmed
Summary: Four months since Criminal took place and our cajun charmer is trying to woo a certain southern bell. Just remember Remy... She's toxic... ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go again... I don't own the x-men k?**

**"...You're toxic, I'm slippin' under..."**

1

"The search continues for the mutant terrorists responsible for the terrible attacks against mutant research institutions. It has been four months since the last attack and there are speculations that the terrorists are planning something on a grand scale. All possible precautions have been taken." The TV in the kitchen announced while the group of mutants munched on their breakfast.

"You think he vill?" Kurt asked, sitting on the counter, using his tail as a springy chair.

"Turn that crap off." AJ tossed a hand in the air as she walked in the kitchen, grabbing a bright red box from the cupboard. Logan stopped behind her, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Turn it up. I wanna hear what they have t'say about those jerks."

Rogue laughed. "Ah don't think they're bright enough t'plan something like that."

"Shhh!" Kitty shushed them, staring intently at the screen.

AJ smiled discreetly at Logan as she munched on her colorful breakfast. He smirked at her, drinking his orange juice as he walked by.

Rogue watched the subtle exhibit took place. Neither one of them was prone to public displays of affection, so it was quite a spectacle if you were fortunate enough to catch one. She pressed her lips together to suppress her smile.

"Seriously, turn that off." AJ repeated.

"Y'know, I heard that the Acolytes have a new member. Clearly a replacement for the Black Fox." Bobby said with a smile.

"No one could ever replace me." She chuckled, tucking her short black hair behind her ear.

Kitty giggled "Yeah."

"Seriously though, I hear she's quite the blonde fox." Bobby grinned, looking at Gambit with a nudge.

Rogue laughed "You boys need t'get a hobby."

Later that afternoon, Rogue sat sprawled out under her favorite tree on the mansion grounds. It sat nestled out of the way, giving her a nice view of everything going on. She liked to people watch. Especially with other mutants. A smile played on her face while she watched a few of the younger mutants playing basketball with Wolverine and Jubilee. She leaned against the trunk of the tree, letting out a light as she crossed her arms. Jubilee was very competitive. Those little mutants would have no idea what was heading their way.

"What's so funny chère?" Gambit grinned, leaning against the tree she was sitting under.

Rogue looked up with a smile. "Just watchin' those poor suckers playin' basketball with Jubes an' Wolvie. They got no idea…"

He chuckled, sitting down next to her in the grass, pulling out a card and twirling it between his fingers as he watched them begin their game.

"Look, y'can see d'bloodthirsty look in her eyes from here." He pointed at Jubilee.

Rogue laughed before looking at him. He was wearing a black top hat, causing her to furrow her brow.

"Where's the ball Fred Astare?"

He smiled, flipping the hat off his head and tossing it. It landed a few feet away, upside down.

"Fo' practice." He flicked a card that drifted directly into the hat.

She furrowed her brow "How did y'do that?"

"Practice. It's all in d'wrist." He flicked another one, watching it hit the center of the hat, dead on. "Y'wanna try?"

She nodded, holding her hand out for a card.

"Alright." She flicked the card, missing horribly and letting out a short laugh "Harder then it looks."

He smiled "Told y'it took practice."

She held out her hand "Lemme try again."

Gambit handed her another card "Don' force it chère… just flip y'wrist."

She nodded and tried it again. The card fell on the grass and this time she let out a full laugh "Dammit!"

"Don' worry 'bout it, no one get's it right away."

"Well now… y'have t'know ah'm too stubborn t'settle with reasonin' like that."

He laughed. "Dat's true." He held out another card for her to flip. She took it between her two fingers, looking him in the eye. They sat for a moment in that position, before he let go of the card, moving his hand to her jaw, running his gloved thumb along her cheek.

Over the past three months, neither one of them had mentioned anything about that night. The night Rogue shared her secret.

He figured she'd say something when she was ready.

Rogue put her hand over his before clearing her throat. "So how… um, what am ah doin' wrong?"

She whispered, turning her head to look at the hat.

He grinned. "Ain' doin' anythin' wrong chère. Jus' takes time."

Rogue nodded silently, flicking another card and missing terribly.

"Here fleur." He handed her the rest of the deck as he stood up. "You keep practicin' wit dem cards." He winked, heading back into the institute.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jean cradled baby Rachel as she watched TV. Scott sat next to her silently.

"I know you don't trust her Scott." Jean said out of no where.

"Who?"

"AJ. But she's not that bad. Just… misguided."

"Your right." He ran a hand through his hair and sat back.

"Really?" Jean looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "I am?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I know why she left the first time… it's not like she's got ill intent." He looked at the sleeping baby with a smile, running his hand along her soft head. "Besides, she's a good babysitter."

"Who would have thought?" Jean smiled.

Kurt bamfed into the rec. room, sending up the scent of brimstone. Kitty giggled and flopped down beside Jean. "Hi. How's my baby girl?" She swooned over the little girl "Auntie Kitty can't wait t'take you shopping!"

Jean laughed, looking down at the little girl. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she reached up and touched her temple. Everything felt detached. She couldn't see or hear anything anymore. Her breathing began to increase as she stood up, snapping back to reality.

"Jean?" Scott stood up. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I think I need to go lie down." She handed the baby off to Scott, leaving quickly.

AJ pressed him up against the wall, kissing him determinedly. He groaned as she moved down his neck before picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She breathed into his ear as he moved her over to the bed, laying her down gently. He began kissing her roughly again before she pushed him back.

"Wait!" she gasped.

"Sorry… too rough?" He pushed himself up, looking her in the eye as he hovered over her.

"Do you… hear that?" Her eyes darted around. "Screaming?"

"No." He grunted.

She sat up, gently pushing him off her, resting her head in her hands. "Oh god…"

"AJ? What is it? You alright?"

She nodded reluctantly. "I'm fine Tiger." She looked at him with a frown; her eyes were filled with worry, and she quickly picked up the fact that he didn't believe her. "Something… something bad is going to happen."

Storm folded her hands, pressing her lips together as her eyes scanned the group of X-men that had gathered in the mission room.

"We have reason to believe that the reporters and police are on to something." She started, grabbing everyone's attention. "The Acolytes have in fact, enlisted a new member. A young woman who goes by the name Ms. Marvel, otherwise known as Carol Danvers. She is considered to be a very dangerous mutant, and in the wrong hands, could be quite destructive."

"Vhat gives you reason to believe zat?" Kurt asked, giving his head a shake.

"Me." AJ pressed her lips together. "I saw it."

Jubilee pressed her lips together. "So where are they gunna hit?"

Kitty frowned "You know exactly where. The President is set to give a speech in like… a week, all about the mutant research act. Extremley public and high profile."

Storm nodded "Yes Kitty."

"So what do we do?" Rogue shook her head. "Do we take them out before they get a chance and risk bein' targeted as the terrorists, or wait?"

"As of right now, we wait. Until we can gather more information, there's nothing we would be able to do."

Xavier cleared his throat. "We do not believe this will be a similar attack that the Acolytes have grown accustomed to performing. Unfortunately, the odds of them making a harmless attempt to get through to the world are very low."

"Try non existent." Logan snorted.

Bobby shook his head. "They're gunna attack the President? On TV?"

"Not if we can do anything about it." Hank crossed his arms.

**Short one... but... nope... just short. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

3

AJ worked round the clock with Professor Xavier and Dr.McCoy for any other information she could find. She'd already spilled everything she knew about the Acolytes most recent methods, but there had to be something else. She wouldn't give up.

Rogue frowned. "Ah don't think it's… wise… t'be down here all day long. You should come up… it's such a nice day."

"I can't. I have to focus Rogue." AJ shook her head. "I'm missing something."

Rogue headed upstairs, making her way outside. Her mind wandered as she made her way down the steps. She couldn't help but wonder what AJ had meant. There has to be something else.

"Rogue!"

Jubilee's voice snapped her out of her daze

"Thank _God_ you're here!" Her friend jogged over to her. She always had a way of over exaggerating.

"Why? What's up?"

Logan tossed her the basketball he was holding and shrugged "We need a fourth, kid. You're up."

"Ah'm up?" She laughed lightly "Guys… ah'm no good at basketball."

"Who cares!" Jubilee smiled "It'll be fun!"

"Well… I don't know…"

"Please?" Jubilee frowned.

Rogue smiled tossing the ball back at Logan "Alright… Ah'll play."

"Jubes, you're with Gambit. Stripes, it's you an' me."

Rogue's eyes met Gambit's.

"They suckered you in too?" Rogue chuckled, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Dey got a way wit' words."

Logan's eyebrows perked up, looking at Jubilee who simply shook her head.

Kitty took the ball from Logan "Alright guys… get ready." She watched as Logan and Gambit took their stance, facing off for the ball.

She tossed it into the air and jumped out of the way. She hated to play, but loved refereeing for them; especially when the guys were playing.

Logan smacked the ball backwards to Rogue who caught it eventually. Her gloves made it a bit more difficult to get a good grip on the ball, but she could manage. She began dribbling the ball down the court, keeping it away from Jubilee to the best of her ability. Jubilee smacked Rogue's hand accidentally causing her to scream "Foul!"

"Sorry Jubes… when she's right, she's right." Kitty shrugged.

Rogue gave Jubilee an evil laugh "Y'can't handle me baby."

Jubilee shoved her playfully "We'll see about that."

Logan called her over "I'll take the puny one… get the ball to me and I'll make a run for it."

Rogue nodded reluctantly, unsure that she'd be able to get the ball to him at all.

"What!" Jubilee shouted at the change as Logan blocked her completely "This is totally not fair!"

Rogue licked her lips ignoring the fact that she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her ears.

"Throw it kid!" Logan shouted "I'm open!"

"That's cuz you're eight times the size of me!" Jubilee shouted.

She dribbled the ball, Gambit standing in front of her, readying himself to pounce.

"Y'better hurry chère. 'Dey ain' gunna wait all day."

Rogue growled quickly maneuvering around him, passing the ball off to Logan who dribbled down the court and shot the ball in the net.

"Swish!" Rogue punched the air with a laugh.

Gambit called Jubilee over "You take d'giant again. Someone needs t'humble dat girl."

Gambit pulled his shirt off wiping his forehead with it, causing Kitty to raise her eyebrows.

"Nice view!" She hooted with a giggle "Alright guys. Get ready." She said, before tossing the basket ball into the air. Logan and Jubilee jumped in unison, and somehow, Jubilee managed to smack the ball back, towards Gambit.

"Y'can't handle me baby!" Jubilee mocked Rogue's accent with a grin.

Gambit began dribbling down the court, keeping Rogue back with his free arm.

She managed to reach around his arm and snatch the ball away.

She was about to gloat when she noticed the ball was glowing a soft pink. She quickly chucked the ball back at him just before it exploded.

"Y'can't use your powers!" She shouted at him "That's cheatin'! Ah could have died!"

Gambit shrugged "What's d'fun if y'can't use y'powers?"

"Fine. Y'wanna play that way?" Rogue cracked her knuckles. "Ah can play that way."

Rogue went off to grab another ball and Kitty rolled her eyes "You've upset her." She muttered to Gambit.

"Ah can handle her." He smiled.

Rogue pulled her glove off, grabbing Kitty's arm discreetly.

She slipped the glove back on with a grin.

They faced off, Rogue against Gambit.

She leapt up, hitting the ball back to Logan.

Logan spun around, managing to avoid Jubilee before tossing the ball back to Rogue. The pass was intercepted by Gambit who held Rogue back to the best of his ability. She phased through him, snatching the ball and pulling it back through his body. She dribbled back down the court and shot the ball from halfway, smiling as she watched it dance around the rim before falling into the net.

"Ooo… hurts don't it?" She said as she chuckled. "One lesson Ah'll be drillin' into your brain for God-knows-how-long… y'don't mess with Rogue."

He smirked and took her arm as she tried to pass.

"Didn't you have enough?" She frowned.

He yanked her in, pressing her against his bare chest, his face moving closer to hers. Too close.

She tried to push him away.

"Dis… competitive side o'you Rogue… never seen it b'fore." His grin widened and he lowered his voice "'s kind of a turn on."

"Get yer sweaty paws off'a me!" She said, trying hard not to laugh. "Ah'm warnin' you Cajun!"

He let go, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Y'got yer gross sweat all over me…" She shook her head as she sat upright.

"Truce." He held out his hand to help her up which she took, yanking him onto the ground next to her. "Dat ain' fair..."

She laughed, grabbing her stomach and laying back on the pavement. "Ain't mah fault you're a gullible Swamp Rat."

He stood up with a wicked grin. "Dat's it. Remy have t'teach you a lesson now."

"No!" She cried through her bouts of laughter as he scooped her up off the pavement.

Logan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Jubilee. "I guess that means game over."

Rogue's cries for help intensified as Gambit neared his destination. She kicked her legs and squirmed in his arms as he stopped.

"Beg for mercy chère." He grinned

"Please!" She giggled. "Don't... please."

"Say y'sorry."

"Ah'm sorry!" She shouted.

"Say dat Remy's built like a Greek God."

She laughed "Well ah'm not gunna lie!"

"Say it…" He held her out, threatening to drop her.

"Ah'm not gunna say that-"

He let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her, plunging into the cold chlorinated water.

Rogue broke the surface first, gasping for breath, her white hairs stuck against her face. She shoved them out of her eyes with a laugh as he popped up in front of her.

Kitty rolled her eyes, looking at Logan "I guess you're right."

**aww. wasn't that cute.**

**lol. There. y'happy ROMY FREAKS! lol :) I'm... kidding. relax.**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Storm raised an eyebrow, watching the wet mutants walk through the mansion doors.

Rogue cleared her throat. "We fell in."

She crossed her arms, AJ stopping beside her with a laugh. "You sure did…"

"Well hurry up, you're dripping all over." Storm waved them along, looking at AJ "So how are things coming along?"

AJ shook her head as she watched the two zip away. "I just can't quite put my finger on it." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Something doesn't feel right."

Kitty, Jubilee and Logan walked in the doors, Kitty and Jubilee dribbled the basketball back and forth.

He looked AJ in the eye "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Perplexed." She grinned.

"Don't play with that inside." Storm shook her head, turning her attention back to Logan as the girls wandered away.

"Hey… what's up with Romeo and Juliet there?" AJ asked jerking her thumb in the direction Rogue and Gambit had left in.

He chuckled "I don't know. I don't ask questions kid."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kitty bounded into Jubilee's room "Are you ready! Hurry up!"

Jubilee threw her yellow jacket on and rolled her eyes "Is Rogue coming?"

Kitty shrugged "Haven't seen her since her little display with Gambit."

As they passed Rogue's room, Jubilee gave it a good hard knock. "Hurry up, we're not waiting all day for-"

The door swung open and Rogue stepped out "Ah'm comin', ah'm comin'… grow a little patience would ya?"

Jubilee looked at her watch "We'll make it to the mall in time if we walk really really fast… so let's get going." She said, picking up pace as Kitty started rambling on about how cute Brad Pitt looked in the previews she saw on TV.

"So… how's Gambit?" Jubilee grinned.

"Ah don't know what you're talkin' about." She shrugged.

"You were flirting shamelessly." Kitty giggled. "It was so disgusting.'

"That's not true." Rogue shook her head "We were just havin' fun."

"Just having fun?" Jubilee chuckled.

"Just drop it."

Kitty shook her head "But-"

"Ah don't wanna talk about him!" She said firmly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Bobby sat in the rec. room, channel surfing with very little satisfaction.

"Never anyt'ing on here." Gambit shook his head, sitting down in the armchair across from Bobby.

"It's kinda hit and miss. Today it's a miss." He said with a smile, finally putting the remote down. "Doesn't really matter though, I have to go to the mall…"

"D'mall? Why, dey givin' away free samples t'day?"

Bobby smiled "I'm not. Jubilee just called… I guess they don't want to walk home in the rain so Storm told me to go pick them up." He rolled his eyes "I really don't want to… I hate driving Scott's car in the rain. You know how he is…"

"Ah'll do it." Gambit said standing up.

Bobby hesitated "I don't know… its Scotts car… he doesn't usually let anyone drive it."

"Scott's not here, is he?" Remy raised an eyebrow with a wicked grin.

"No… he's not."

"Den what Scott don' know, won' hurt him."

**A relativley uneventful chapter I know... but there's another one... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Rogue folded her arms "Where the hell is he?"

"He's only a few minuets late Rogue, relax." Kitty sat on the bench next to Jubilee.

"There's the car now." Jubilee stood and moved over to Rogue "See? I told you we could trust him."

As the car pulled to a stop next to the curb, Kitty opened the back door, her jaw dropping slightly.

Rogue hunched over slightly, to see the driver.

"Oh Lord." She groaned at the sight of Gambits cocky grin.

"Bonjour chère. Surprised?"

Rogue squeezed into the back seat next to Jubilee, pushing Kitty against the door.

"There's a seat in the front Rogue!" Jubilee said with a laugh "Besides, I don't think it's safe for you to be sitting this close to me…"

"Ah don't think it's safe for yer gums t'keep on flappin'." She snarled.

Gambit looked at the three girls in the mirror from over his dark shades "Buckle up."

Rogue crossed her arms firmly against her chest, looking out the window.

"Uh Gambit… I think I speak for everyone here when I say, I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you weren't wearing sunglasses at night." Jubilee said with a smile.

Gambit pulled the shades off, looking at her through the mirror again "Sorry p'tiete. Habit."

The car came to a stop at a red light.

"Hey! That girl in the next car… I think she's flirtin' with you Gambit!" Kitty jabbed her finger into the window with a laugh. The blonde girl in the car grinned at him with a wink, revving her engine.

"I think she wants to race Gambit." Jubilee smiled "You up for a race?"

He gripped the steering wheel with a grin "Hang on t'somethin'."

He jammed the gas pedal down, taking off leaving the flirty girl in his dust.

"Alright… alright… y'had yer fun… slow down." Rogue said, looking out the back window of the car, furrowing her brow.

"What's wrong?" Kitty turned around, looking out the back window with Rogue. There was suddenly a passenger in the car behind them. His wide eyed stare sent a shiver down her spine.

"Is that…" Before she could say another word the flirty car darted around another car, smashing their bumper, sending everyone jolting forward slightly.

"What was that for!" Kitty faced forward, making sure her seat belt was securely buckled. "And wasn't she just alone in that car?"

Remy swerved through traffic, trying to distance himself from the speeding car. "Don' know chère, but Gambit ain' stickin' round t'find out."

He continued maneuvering through the thick volume of cars, glancing in his mirror at the car struggling to keep up.

"We need t'get outta here… too many cars." He shook his head.

"Try that road!" Jubilee pointed at an upcoming street.

"No!" Rogue shouted "That's a dead end Jubes!"

Kitty began rummaging around in the pocket behind the drivers seat. "Does Scott not have a map!"

Rogue unbuckled her seatbelt; carefully stepping into the empty passengers' seat and yanking open the glove compartment.

"Got one!" She quickly unfolded the map and ran her finger down, trying to pinpoint where they were.

Gambit glanced in his mirror again, pressing his lips together. "Remy don' wanna nag ma belle fleur… but y'need t'hurry."

Rogue ignored him, looking at passing street signs with a frown before finally jabbing her finger into the map. "Alright… we're right here…"

She looked up, her eyes scanning the scene "This next road here… turn down it." She instructed. Gambit made a hard right, skidding around the corner.

"Alright, keep goin' down here 'till y'get to Lake Street. That road takes you right outta the city."

Gambit obeyed Rogue's instructions, making a left onto Lake Street and gunning it down the road that slowly began to turn into a country road.

Rogue pointed ahead "The next road on the right here, take it."

Gambit yanked the steering wheel right, causing the car to hydroplane slightly.

"It's not working Rogue!" Kitty frowned, looking out the back window. "They're still back there!"

Remy looked around, pressing his lips together; the road they were driving at increasable speeds down was now surrounded by dense forest, and the rain had begun to pour down relentlessly. He squinted through the light fog that hovered on the road and let out a huff "Thanks fo'd' help chère." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, none of this woulda happened if y'd learn t'keep your damn hormones under check!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Did you see her? Dem big blue eyes… pouty lips… she was beggin' fo'Remy t'flirt with her…"

Rogue looked back at the car. "Jubilee, do you think you could distract 'em with some fire works?"

Jubilee shook her head "Not at these speeds Rogue… its way too dangerous."

"What about you Kit? Can you phase us through the forest?"

"It's way too thick! We'd end up stuck in a tree or something!" Kitty said, tossing her hands in the air.

Rogue bit her lip, looking back at the eerie road ahead of them. A valley was coming up, followed by a very steep looking incline.

"Hold on t'somethin'." Gambit said, smashing the gas pedal to the floor. The car roared down the hill and partway up the incline before slowing down to a normal speed again.

"There! There's a driveway over there Gambit!" Rogue smacked his shoulder and pointed once they reached the top of the hill. "Go! Now!"

"Never realized how demandin' you were…"

"Shut up and turn." She snapped.

He flicked the lights off and killed the engine, letting the car coast up to the driveway. He quickly turned in, stopping the car with the hand break just as the other car made it to the top of the hill.

"Down." He whispered. They all slouched down in their seats, keeping themselves out of sight.

Rogue held her breath, ignoring the sound of her heart beating in her ears. She heard tires squeal, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kitty peeked out her window and pressed her lips together. "They're turning around."

"Stay low. Dey don' know we're here." Gambit whispered.

"D'you know who that was…?" Rogue asked softly.

Gambit shushed her.

"In the passenger seat Remy." She continued.

"Belle… please." He shook his head.

Kitty watched as the car passed them at a slower pace, before speeding up and zipping off down the hill.

Jubilee sat up and let out a small laugh "They're gone!"

Kitty turned and looked for the vehicle which was now out of sight. "Geeze. They gave up easy."

"Dey didn' give up." Gambit shook his head "Dey waitin' down d'road somewhere. Figure we only know one way outta here."

"But we have a map!" Kitty chimed in.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Gambit navigated the car back to the institute, making sure not to back track the way they came. They told their story to Professor Xavier who commended their quick thinking.

He summoned Storm and dismissed them, telling them to relax and reassuring them that he'd get to the bottom of it.

Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue headed off to their rooms, leaving Gambit in the empty rec. room.

Once Rogue had changed into her pajamas, she trudged back downstairs, sheepishly entering the rec. room, hugging herself.

She let out a breath, looking away with a frown.

Gambit, who was lying down on the couch watching TV, sat up and turned to see the visitor. He grinned at Rogue and nodded "Bonjour."

"Ah um, just wanted t'say that… y'did good."

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Dat a compliment? From Rogue?"

"Don't make it any harder for me…" She shook her head. "Where'd you learn t'drive like that?"

"Honest? Stealin' cars." Gambit answered, turning back to the TV. "Need t'learn t'drive well when y'got d'police on yo'tail."

Rogue bit her lip "Right… ah… forgot 'bout that." She let out a breath as she fidgeted with the hem of her gloves. "Look… there was somethin' else ah wanted t'say."

He looked at her from over his shoulder, expectantly.

She let out a breath and rolled her eyes "Remy's built like a Greek God…"

He laughed. "Dat's m'girl. See? Now was dat really so hard?"

She chuckled, moving over to the couch, sitting next to him. "Ah guess not."

He put his arm along the back of the couch turning his attention back to the TV.

"If it makes y'feel any better… you ain't so bad y'self."

She laughed again. "Yeah. That makes me feel so much better."

"Glad ah could help." He let his arm fall around her shoulders, pulling her in gently. She didn't protest. Instead, she pulled her feet up onto the couch and rested her head against his shoulder.

"What are you watchin'?"

He shrugged. "Dere's never anythin' on in dis place…"

She chuckled, suppressing a small yawn.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Storm pursed her lips as she listened to Xavier explain what had happened to Gambit and the girls.

Logan crossed his arms "So you think it was them?"

"No." Xavier nodded "We know it was. Rogue informed me that she saw Pyro sitting in the passenger seat after the female initiated the race. However, we have no idea why."

Storm shook her head "We can't focus on that right now, the speech is in two days. That gives us two days to prepare the team for anything."

Logan nodded. "First thing tomorrow morning."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kitty shook Rogue awake, grinning at the pale girl's tired eyes. "Rise and shine pumpkin!"

Rogue groaned. "What the hell…"

"Commanders orders. And by commander I mean-"

"Ah know. Wolvie. Ah'm up." She threw her feet over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Ah'm up!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Remy made his way downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast, surprised to find it mostly empty.

Jubilee stood in front of the refrigerator perusing its contents. She let out a frustrated sigh

"There's nothin' to eat Kitty." She whined, looking at the girl sitting at the counter.

"Just hurry up, we only have a few minuets." Kitty shrugged as she munched on her Capitan Crunch, inspecting the box. "Wow. These things are just like… pure sugar." She shook her head.

Rogue looked at the box and furrowed her brow "Y'know what always got me? Captain Crunch's eyebrows are on his hat. What's up with that?"

Kitty let out a laugh, looking up for the first time and nearly choking at the sight of the new member in the doorway. "Geeze Gambit, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Bonjour belle femmes." He smiled at Kitty's reaction.

Jubilee gave him a wave, closing the fridge "Morning Gambit."

"Y'know what else gets me? What is Captain Crunch captain of? Y'can't be captain of a cereal. That just doesn't make any sense." Rogue added, ignoring the new comer completely.

He sat down across the island from Rogue with a grin "Listen t'you… tryin' t'solve all d'worlds great mysteries."

Rogue looked up at him and laughed. "You know it. Next up, why are Trix just for kids?"

Kitty and Jubilee exchanged a silent look.

"Hey!" AJ stopped in the doorway. "What are you doin' up here, making the cereal? Milking the cow? Let's go!"

Rogue stood up and shook her head "Ah swear you're soundin' more an' more like Wolverine every day…"

"Ha ha." AJ crossed her arms. "Aren't you the little comedienne?"

Gambit grinned "We're on our way chère."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Logan grunted as the three walked in, five minuets after AJ had been sent up to bring them down.

"Twenty minuets for breakfast…what were you doin', milkin' the damn cow?"

AJ rolled her eyes at the look on Rogue's face.

"Could we start please?" AJ crossed her arms.

Storm tapped something into the computer, pulling up a holographic building.

"That's the Acolytes base." AJ frowned. "What are we doing?"

"As some of you might know, there was a slight altercation last night-"

"Slight altercation? Those damn jerks rammed our car!" Rogue spat.

"My car!" Scott's eyebrows perked up. "Bobby?"

"I wasn't drivin'…" Bobby raised his hands, looking at Gambit who cleared his throat.

"Yeah… sorry 'bout that mon ami."

"What were you doing? Who said you could drive my-"

"Scott. Relax. It can be fixed." Jean shook her head. "The most important thing is that they're alright."

"Not for long!" Scott furrowed his brow.

"Woah woah…" Logan held up his hands. "This is exactly the reason why we're all here. This kinda behavior isn't gunna fly. We need to work together, otherwise the Acolytes will work the only way they know how; divide, and conquer."

"So what are we going to do?" Kitty crossed her arms.

"Right now, we're working on team building exercises." He grunted. "It appears that seems t'be our weakness."


	7. Chapter 7

7

AJ crossed her arms after buckling herself into the X-Jet. "I don't know. This just doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you have the straps too tight." Bobby said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, giving him a smack on the arm "Not the seat belt y'knob. The mission."

"Why?" Rogue frowned.

"I said I don't know." She rolled her eyes.

"Relax guys. Everything will be fine if we just stick to the plan." Scott smiled at AJ. "Alright?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Sorry to disrupt this Hallmark moment." Logan said, sitting down in the passenger seat next to Storm. "But can we get going?"

They took off, cruising their way to the Acolytes base of operations. Gambit leaned over, looking out the window as they landed. The jet rumbled to a stop and they all unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Alright. Just stick to the plan." Scott repeated. "AJ, Bobby and myself will stay here as lookout. Storm, you take Nightcrawler, Kitty and Jubilee to the east side. Logan, you-"

"I know, I know… I take the rest. Can we get this thing on the road?" He stood up and walked down the ramp.

Rogue, Gambit and Jean followed Logan into the darkness.

AJ crossed her arms and leaned against the jet, adjusting the device in her ear.

"Alright, keep us posted guys." Scott said, his eyes scanning the sky with a frown.

"We will." Storm's voice cracked through the speaker in their ears.

"We're in." Logan announced.

"Copy that." Scott said with a nod, looking at Bobby. "Iceman, why don't you take the north side of the building?"

"Sure." Bobby blinked, looking at AJ.

She pointed. "Over there icebrain." She smiled.

He grinned, shooting out a blast of ice that he slid along, disappearing around the corner of the building.

"We've got something here." Storm announced.

"Wait!" Scott furrowed his brow, looking at the sky. A soft red glow erupted from the other side of the building. "Bobby! Do you copy?"

No answer.

The ground started to shake.

"Get out! It's a set up!" Scott shouted.

There was a flash of lighting, cracking through the sky.

"What do we do?" AJ looked at Scott.

They both made a dash for the back of the building.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Storm drifted above the building, shooting bolts of lighting at the group of mutants that had formed at the back of the building.

"Welcome X-men." Magneto grinned, holding his hands out. "I assume this means you received our invitation."

Nightcrawler teleported out of the building, taking Jubilee and Kitty with him.

"Zis vas all a set up!" He frowned.

Kitty gritted her teeth "What do you want?"

"You." Magneto grinned. "All of you."

Storm let out another bolt of lightning. The blonde woman standing next to Magneto grabbed Bobby by the arm, throwing him up at Storm full force.

She caught him, falling to the ground with a thud.

Cyclops blasted the car that she'd tossed his way, sending it careening into the side of the building.

"You don't honestly believe that we would stumble across all this mutant research and not put it to good use." Magneto grinned.

"There are many more of us then there are of you Magneto." Jubilee frowned. "Don't forget that."

"Yes, you're right. The only thing is, you're in our world now."

Pyro sent out two blasts of fire, followed by a hysterical laugh. The house behind the X-men began to burn relentlessly.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

They stood back, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Scott furrowed his brow at the sight unfolding before them.

"The building's on fire." He announced. "Get out."

"What?" Rogue's voice sounded surprised.

AJ sucked in a breath. "Get out of the building!"

"We can't! Not right now…" She responded.

"We got bigger fish to fry in here then a little bit of fire…" Logan added.

"What the hell does that mean!" AJ snapped, trying to keep her voice down.

There was no answer.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"What to do." Magneto grinned. "Should you try to save yourselves, or save your friends? Perhaps you're teammates cowering behind the building there could offer some suggestion."

Sabertooth bounded over to the two hiding mutants. Scott let out a beam of red light, causing the large mutant to jump out of the way, kicking off the building, knocking Cyclops clear off his feet. He flew a few feet before hitting the ground with a thump.

AJ seethed "You son-o- a-"

"Watch your mouth." Magneto held up a hand, sending a light post previously illuminating the street careening towards her. She tried to jump out of the way, hopping straight into the path of Sabertooth's fist. He knocked her back into the path of the light post. It slammed into her, pinning her against the burning building.

In that moment, Pyro hesitated.

Kitty took her chance, phasing through the flames with Jubilee by her side. The younger mutant let a stream of fireworks erupt, knocking the maniac off his feet.

Carol snarled before lifting off the ground, speeding towards the two girls.

Kitty gasped and let her phase through her body. Carol smashed into Jubilee, knocking her out instantly.

Kurt bamfed in front of Magneto, dropping Logan who took a swipe at him with his claws.

He disappeared again, dropping Rogue and Jean the second time. Jean closed her eyes and held out her hand keeping Sabertooth in a frozen position, levitating three feet above the ground.

"Scott!" She shouted.

He let out a quick blast, sending the hairy mutant flying away.

Kurt appeared again, dropping Gambit.

Carol narrowed her eyes. She had them in her sight.

Jean held out her hand, trying with all her might to keep the strong female in her place.

"I can't… hold on!" She said putting a hand to her temple. Jean let out a shout, causing a flaming bird to burst out behind her, belting out a deafening screech. She fell to the ground in a heap.

"Jean!" Scott hurried over to her side.

Rogue let out a growl, running towards the girl full force.

Carol held up her hand, stopping Rogue's punch. She followed up with a kick that Carol blocked easily. She grabbed the southern belle's hand, pulling her up with her as she jumped up into the air.

Rogue held on, looking down behind her with a frown. This wouldn't be good.

"I'm going to teach you, and all of your little X-friends, where you stand." Carol snickered.

She looked back up at Carol whose eyes were on the sky above her. Rogue ripped her glove off her free hand with her mouth, letting the glove drop.

Carol lifted Rogue up by the collar, holding her close with an evil looking grin.

"Or in your case, where you'll fall…" Carol snapped.

Without a thought, Rogue put her hand over top of Carols, sucking the energy from the blonde bombshell.

She tried to let go, but she couldn't.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Gambit watched the two women zip upwards with a frown. "Kurt, can y'take me up dere?"

Kurt furrowed his brow. "To do vhat?"

Gambit let out a frustrated breath. He knew Kurt was right, but there had to be something he could do.

Then he heard a sickening scream. The sound sent a shiver down his spine.

"Rogue!" Kurt shouted. "Hold on!"

The two girls began to plummet back to the earth.

Kurt was about to teleport up to save his falling sister when Magneto tossed another light post at the two distracted mutants.

The two women struck the ground at full force.

Magneto called every one back. Obviously, things hadn't gone quite as planned.

Storm shot a few blasts of lightning behind them, desperately attempting to keep them back.

They were gone.

Gambit sat up with a cough. "You alright mon ami?"

Nightcrawler bamfed them out from under the light post with a small nod. "I guess so."

Gambit looked at Rogue, too afraid to move over to her. Afraid of what he'd find.

Kitty pulled AJ away from the building, phasing her through the light post that pinned her up against the brick wall as Storm stirred up some clouds, creating some rain to douse the flames.

Logan stopped next to Rogue, furrowing his brow as he knelt over her limp body.

He lifted her up gently, nodding at Gambit. "We'll check her out at the Institute."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay... here's a short one:)... (That's what she said... hahaha...)**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

10

Professor Xavier smiled at the tall redheaded young woman as she sat across from him.

"I… I'm sorry Professor, I should have controlled myself better but I-"

"Quite the contrary Jean, I think you did a fine job." He grinned.

"You do?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. You've come a long way young Phoenix. I've seen such progress in your abilities."

"I don't understand… I didn't do anything Professor. I passed out before I could be of any use."

"Not exactly Jean. You don't understand how strong Carol Danvers can be. She's extremely physically powerful. Even if I had tried to stop her dead in her tracks the way you did, the exact same thing would have happened."

Jean blinked at him. "So you mean…"

"Yes. You're powers certainly are coming along quite well." He grinned. "I told you Phoenix, in time you'll learn to fully control your newly developing abilities."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

AJ flopped down on the couch, kicking her long bare legs up on the coffee table. "It's just too damn hot."

Kitty pouted, fanning herself with a piece of paper. "Tell me about it."

"Y'know, you use up more energy wavin' that piece of paper around then you would if you just sat still, making yourself even hotter then you'd be if y'just sat still." Jubilee said from her spot, sprawled out on her back against the hardwood floor.

"You know what's makin' me hotter? All that hot air spewing from your mouth." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Geeze… someone's cranky." Jubilee grinned.

"I'd smack you, but that would require effort." AJ smiled back, resting her head against the back of the couch, she ran a hand through her short black hair.

"Well there is one good thing about all this heat." Bobby grinned at Gambit from his seat next to Kitty.

"Yeah… all the hot chicks get a nice view of the Ragin' Cajun's chiseled body." AJ snorted. "That is what you were talking about, right Bobby?"

Gambit winked at AJ. "Glad y'like what y'see. But Remy don' think dat's what d'Iceman was talkin' bout."

"Really? What could he mean?" AJ grinned, spinning around halfway, lifting her long legs up onto the couch dramatically and stretching them out with a slow grin.

"No idea." He grinned teasingly. "Does Wolverine know y'dressed like dat?"

She raised her eyebrows playfully "Don't see why he'd care…"

"Hey." Scott walked into the room next to Logan. "We're going to have a meeting in the Mission room at 14:00."

" 14:00?" Jubilee looked at Logan.

" 2:00 kid." He grinned.

"What's this one about?" Kitty frowned.

"The information we found at the Acolytes base." Logan crossed his arms.

"What information?" AJ raised an eyebrow. He turned, ignoring her question and starting back down the hall.

"Wait! What information!" She jumped up and chased him down the hall.

Gambit sat up when she walked in the room, letting his legs drop off the arm of the chair. "Chère."

Rogue crossed her arms. "Damnit Cajun, can't y'just let me walk in a room without-" She paused, looking from face to face, each one of them giving her an odd look.

"What?"

"Rogue, its like, 8000 degrees in here. What's with all the layers?" Kitty frowned, her eyes set on Rogue's long sleeved shirt.

She shrugged. "Ah wear this all the time."

Jean stepped up behind her, putting a hand on the southerners shoulder. "Professor Xavier said he'll see you now."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rogue closed the office door behind her, sitting down in the large green leather chair across from him.

"How are you feeling Rogue?"

She shrugged and let her eyes wander around the room. "Fahne. Nothin' ah can't handle."

He furrowed his brow. She was worse then he'd originally thought.

"Rogue, I need you to listen to me." He started. "Carol Danvers… is dead."

Rogue squared her jaw and stared outside.

"Rogue?"

"Ah heard you." She looked at him. "Ah know."

He pressed his lips together. "It wasn't your fault Rogue."

"Tell that t'her."

"To whom?"

"T'Carol." Rogue crossed her arms. "She's in mah head. An' she's mighty pissed."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


	9. Chapter 9

11

Gambit knocked on her door before poking his head in. She was sitting on her bed with her back facing the door. "Hey chère… y'comin' to d'meetin'?"

She silently shook her head.

"Everythin' alright?" He furrowed his brow.

"Peachy." She muttered.

He let out a breath. She was lying. And now he had to find out why.

"Fleur, y'can talk t'Remy… y'know ah'm always here for ya."

"Ah told you already! I'm… ah'm fine." She rubbed the back of her neck with her purple glove. "Just leave."

He frowned, closing the door behind him, making his way down to the Mission Room.

Scott had already started the meeting, explaining what had been accomplished at the Acolytes base –aside from getting their butts kicked-.

"So, who found these papers?" Kitty asked as Gambit walked through the sliding doors.

"I did." Logan crossed his arms, his eyes scanning the young X-men that filled the room. "Turns out the Acolytes weren't terrorizing mutant research buildings just to make a stand…"

AJ shook her head, squaring her jaw firmly. She knew full well that comment was meant for her.

"What'd dey do?" Gambit stepped beside AJ, folding his arms across his chest.

"Welcome Remy. About time you made it…" Scott shook his head.

" Logan found documents about the drug Skyler developed. The one that controls mutants' behavior." Jean frowned.

"Which tells me that they're planning on using this new technology to their own advantage." Scott added.

"Which would explain the set up. Luring us in to their trap." AJ shook her head. "But something spooked them. I don't understand why they wouldn't just-"

She stopped.

"What is it?" Bobby stared at her. Her eyes snapped shut and she shook her head lightly.

"Us..." AJ's eyes opened, meeting Logan's concerned stare. "They wanted to use us."

"We established that already kid." He shook his head. "But they didn't get to us."

"No. But they got to Rogue."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Gambit took a puff of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly.

AJ let out a breath, hopping up on the stone wall, facing him with a smile "It's hotter then the depths of hell outside, yet we're drawn out here to quench our yearning for nicotine."

He smiled, handing her his cigarette. "Remy jus' likes t'see Adiah wearin' next t'nothin'…"

"Must you call me that?" She muttered, letting out her puff of smoke with the shake of her head.

"Oui. Kinda like it…"

She frowned at him. "You alright?"

He grinned walking his fingers up her thigh. "Must be some built-up… energy…"

She smirked. "Oh yeah?"

He gave her a wink.

"Nothing to do with Rogue?"

He squared his jaw. "Don' know what y'talkin' bout."

AJ smiled, turning his chin so he was looking at her "You're upset that she's gone and you're trying to distract yourself. Any means necessary."

He looked away, taking another puff before flicking the cigarette over the edge. "Didn' mean t'make y'think Remy was usin' you…"

She chuckled. "Please. I've been used before; you weren't using me." She traced her finger along his strong jaw line. "Besides, what makes you think I'm not letting you?"

He laughed. "Didn' think y'd have a reason…"

"Don't give me that bull; you know full well what's going on." She crossed her arms giving him the eye. He was empathic, there was no way she could hide it from him.

"Y'didn' tell Remy anythin' chère… how would ah know?"

She let out a breath and shook her head "Ever since we were at the Acolytes base… he's been… distant." She tucked a black hair behind her ear. "I don't know. I don't care."

"Y'don' care…" He uttered a small laugh.

"I don't." She squared her jaw. "It was… just fun. That's all." She snorted "Y'don't date a girl like me for the deep conversations."

"Y'wanna be distracted chère?" He moved in front of her, running a hand up her smooth leg with a grin, his other hand wandered to her lower back as he slowly inched closer to her.

She furrowed her brow, leaning back slightly "What are you doing?"

"Jus' tryin' t'help fleur." He whispered, his hand gently making its way up her side. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Remy…"

She closed her eyes, letting herself relax as he inched her closer.

"Do you?" He repeated.

She nodded silently.

He leaned forward, stopping inches from her face. "An' you say y'don' care." He smirked before backing away.

Her eyes snapped open and she gave him a sharp shove. "You son of a-"

"Jus' tryin' t'help fleur." He chuckled.

"Trying to help…" She punched his arm before he turned around with a wave and headed back inside.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She set her jaw, staring blankly at her mirror. It had been four days since the accident and the cuts on her face were starting to heal. She gently touched the nick on her chin letting her bare hand linger along her jaw line; staring at the green eyes in the mirror.

Her hand brushed along her white wisps of hair that rested next to her jaw before drifting down her neck and stopping on her bruised collar bone. The green eyes in her reflection began to brim with tears as she admired the wound through the mirror. Her heart began to race as her eyes darted back up to meet the green orbs looking back at her. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her pale flesh ripping them down along her upper chest as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She let out a cry before forming a fist and slamming her hand into the mirror. She grabbed the mirror off of her dresser, ripping the bolts clear out of the dresser and throwing it across the room.

"What did you do!" She shouted, banging her fist against the dresser, causing a crack to form in the thick wood.

The door swung open. "Chère…"

Her head snapped towards him, blinking lightly.

He looked around her room with a frown. "You alright?"

She blinked again, before looking at her hand. "I… cut myself."

Gambit stepped towards her. "Remy c'n see dat…" His eyes moved down her neck, stopping on the deep scratches forming on her collar bone. "What happened?"

She let out a breath, running a hand through her hair "Ah um…" She shook her head, pressing her lips together as her hand rested on the fresh wound. "It's nothin'."

He moved towards her and she flinched.

"Don't." She hugged herself and looked away.

"Alright." He lifted his hands in surrender, looking around the room again. "What did y'do?"

"Ah didn't do anything!" She frowned, closing her eyes tightly.

He furrowed his brow. Everything in him wanted to go over to her and hug her; comfort her, but something wasn't quite right.

She rubbed the back of her neck as her eyes slowly opened again. "I just… I need to be alone."

He nodded, complying with her request, closing her door behind him.

He had to talk to the Professor.

As he headed down the hall, he slowly began to realize that the mansion was uncharacteristically quiet.

He glanced at the clock on the wall with a frown. Of course, it was the middle of the night.

He'd have to wait.

After heading back to his room, he settled down under the covers, propping his hands up under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

He'd have to try to get some sleep.

His eyes slowly began to close.

Suddenly he sat upright, looking Rogue straight in the eye.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I know that Professor Xavier knows something… something he's not telling us." Kitty shook her head, looking at Kurt.

"About Rogue?" He asked.

AJ pressed her lips together, sitting down on her bed. "Yes."

The two looked at her. "You know?" Kitty frowned.

"A little." AJ pulled her legs up under her. "That's why I brought you here."

They stared at her expectantly.

"No one else can know this." She pressed her lips together "I can't tell you exactly…"

"Tell us already!" Kitty threw her hands in the air.

"You two have to promise me… you have to keep Rogue here." AJ squared her jaw. "By any means necessary."

Kurt frowned "But I don't understand… vhy-"

"You have to trust me." She cut in. "Please."

Kitty nodded slowly. "Alright. Is she in some kind of danger…?"

AJ opened her mouth to say something, her eyes stopping on the desk located across the room from her.

"Oh God…"

"What is it!" Kitty demanded.

"It's too late." AJ shook her head. "We're too late…"

"Late! Late for vhat?" Kurt frowned. "Vhat is going on!"

AJ stood up and moved over to her desk. "My dagger… I had a dagger on my desk... It's gone."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Chère… y'scared Remy. Didn' even hear y'come in." He smiled.

She stared through him, pressing her lips together.

"How y'feelin fleur?"

She pushed him back down with her gloved hand.

He chuckled. "Chère… y'know dat we can't-"

She shushed him, moving in close before pressing her lips against his. He relaxed, enjoying the feeling of her so close, moving his hand to her back as she crawled on top of him. His eyes snapped open and he sucked in a sharp breath, trying to pull away.

She wouldn't budge.

He could feel the energy slowly draining from his veins before she finally sat up.

"Chère… what are y'doin?" He asked weakly, trying to push her off.

"Just making this easier." She whispered. He saw the moonlight glint off the metallic blade she pulled out from behind her back. "Don't wanna miss…"

"Rogue…" AJ stood in the doorway. "Think about what you're doing."

"I don't have to." She said, still staring into Gambit's tired eyes. "I know what I'm doing."

"Rogue!" AJ shouted. Rogue turned her head to look at her, blinking a few times. She looked down at the knife as her eyes drifted back towards Gambit.

She gasped, pushing herself off of him, letting the dagger drop to the ground.

He sat up.

"Ah'm sorry…" She reached out and touched his hand before pulling it away quickly.

AJ stepped up behind Rogue, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Rogue… come with me."

"What happened!" Kitty stopped in the doorway with Kurt behind her.

Rogue frowned, grabbing AJ's arm and throwing her into the two guests in the doorway. She phased through Kitty, taking Kurt with her as they slammed against the wall.

"Rogue!" Kitty shouted. "What are you doing!"

Rogue breathed heavily, her hand clenched the dagger "Stop it!" She shouted, hurrying past the three on the ground, down the hall.

"Stop what!" Kitty helped Kurt to his feet.

"What is going on out here?" Logan growled, frowning at the mutants in the hallway as they hobbled up to their feet. He stopped at them, watching Rogue walk away.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Help me." Rogue whispered.

She squeezed her hand around the dagger's handle tightly, letting out a slow breath She spun around and hurled it with full force towards Logan.

AJ stuck her arm out and grabbed the blade, stopping it inches from his face. She sucked in a breath, letting the dagger drop to the ground as she watched the blood trickle down her arm. Her face went pale and she slowly slumped over, falling to the ground.

Logan knelt down with a frown, rolling AJ over onto her back. "Stop her!" He barked the order to Kitty.

"Rogue!" Kitty shouted after her.

It was too late. Rogue was gone.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**There ya go! One more:P**


	10. Chapter 10

12

Gambit made his way to Xavier's office where the others had all gathered. He'd slept well into the afternoon; and as soon as he woke up, he remembered.

She'd tried to kill him.

Professor X tented his fingers with a frown. "Good. Now that we're all here, we can begin."

"Begin." Kitty scoffed. "Where do I start!"

AJ shook her head. "She's with them isn't she? Magneto?"

Xavier nodded.

"Vhat is going on!" Kurt threw his hands in the air.

Xavier pursed his lips "Rogue is struggling to keep her psyche under control. You see, the fall didn't kill Carol, Rogue absorbed the life out of her long before they hit the ground."

"So Rogue thinks it's her fault?" Kitty frowned.

"It's far more complicated then that Kitty." Xavier tented his fingers.

"Carol's takin' over." Gambit squared his jaw.

AJ nodded. "And Rogue's letting her."

He knew something was different the last few times he'd spoken to her. The spark he always sensed when she entered a room just hadn't been there.

Because it wasn't fully her.

And now she'd tried to kill him.

"But you knew." He looked at AJ.

AJ let out a breath "I saw… Rogue with the Acolytes… attacking the President. I knew it wasn't really her. I wanted to try to keep her here… I had no idea she'd try to kill us. I just thought that if she was here…"

"That doesn't explain what y'were doin' in the Cajun's room…" Logan crossed his arms.

"I don't have to explain anything…" AJ rolled her eyes. "Women's intuition." She shrugged.

"Let me guess- the Acolytes used their new gadget on Carol." Logan shook his head.

Beast stroked his chin "It appears you're correct. The substance will wear off in time… but just how long, we can never be too sure."

AJ nodded. "Which is why she was trying to kill us."

"But why didn't she?" Kitty held her hands up "I don't understand… Carol is so powerful."

"Because Rogue is still in there somewhere." Xavier replied with a frown.

"It's my fault." AJ shook her head. "I should have tried harder."

Kitty frowned. "I should have gone after her."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kitty wandered into the rec. room, sitting down on the couch next to AJ.

"Hey." She smiled half heartedly.

"Hi." AJ patted her knee. "Cheer up… the heat's starting to break."

Bobby grinned at her from his seat next to AJ. "Why do you think she keeps following me around?"

"Lucky bastard." Kitty muttered, crossing her arms. For the past week he'd stayed in his Iceman form.

AJ narrowed her eyes, looking at Iceman thoughtfully. "Has anyone ever licked your cheek and gotten their tongue stuck?"

He gave her a weird look. "No."

Kitty grinned as she and AJ exchanged a look before trying to pin him down.

"Come on ladies! I'm trying to concentrate on my game!" He motioned towards the TV, yanking the controller away from them.

"Typical man." AJ shook her head, taking her seat again. "Always trying to concentrate on his video game."

Kitty chuckled. "Two beautiful women fawning over him..."

"You wanna play?" Bobby held out the controller to AJ.

She held up her hand "I'm kinda out of order right now…"

"I still can't believe you caught that dagger." Kitty shook her head, taking the controller from Bobby with a smile.

"Yeah, I can't believe I passed out." She shook her head. "I'm so embarrassed…"

"Ah, Wolverine took good care of you…" Kitty giggled.

"It wasn't by choice, trust me." He grunted from the doorway.

"I'm laughing on the inside… really..." AJ shook her head, keeping her eyes on the screen. "Kitty, you just ran into like, five pedestrians."

"Isn't that the point?" Kitty frowned.

"No! You're a cab driver…" Bobby threw his hands in the air.

AJ looked over her shoulder at Logan with a raised eyebrow "So, she's not allowed to drive the getaway car… ever…"

He chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Why are you even playing this dumb game!" Kitty threw her hands in the air, tossing the controller to the ground with a pout. "There has to be something on TV."

"No… all the normal shows have been interrupted." Bobby shrugged, snatching the remote off the ground, shutting the game system off.

"Why…?" AJ frowned. Logan picked up her concern right away. Something wasn't right and she knew it.

"I don't know." He muttered, flicking through the channels.

"Stop!" AJ sat upright, her eyes glued to the TV. Bobby did as he was told, stopping on the channel immediately. "They've moved the speech. It's tonight."

"What?" Logan stopped behind her, watching as the news crew reported from the site where the President would give his speech. They all listened silently as the reporter informed the viewers on the recent change and that the President would address the nation within a half an hour. The timer in the bottom left hand corner of the screen read nineteen minuets.

Logan pressed his lips together in a frown. "Get the others. We got ourselves a speech t'crash."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**So let me know how y'think the story's going:) If you have any ideas or whatever (bearing in mind that I'm already working on the fifth and sixth installments) feel free to voice them to me! I'm always open to new ideas.**

**More to come... :)**


	11. Chapter 13

**Alright, here's a little bit more... Let me know what you think please! PLEASE! (See? I asked nicely) **

**Politeness is thine singular route to successfully acheive one's goals...**

**That was just for you Jess... (We thought it would be a novel idea to speak as if we were in old tymes. That didn't work out too well. FORSOOTH!)**

**Anyways... here she be...**

**------------------------**

13

As the jet set down, Jean looked at her watch. "Fifteen minuets. We just made it."

"Alright team, we split up." Storm said with a firm nod. "We have to find the Acolytes and we have no idea what they have planned. If need be we'll have to evacuate the president and the crowd. Protect bystanders at all costs."

They all left the jet, heading off to their posts surrounding the airport where the speech would take place. Security around the area was pretty tight, and AJ could only assume the Acolytes would try to make a grand entrance.

------------------------

Cameras flashed wildly as the silver haired man took his stance behind the podium. He grinned and waved at the crowd before lifting his hand, silently requesting their attention.

He opened his mouth to speak when a young woman scurried up to his side, whispering something urgent into his ear. He nodded, covering the mic. with his hand as he whispered something back before waving at the flashing cameras again.

"My fellow Americans…" He started with a wide grin. Before he had a chance to say anything else, the lights aimed on him flickered before dying completely.

A member of secret service took the President by the arm, pulling him down as the dark figure descended upon the stage.

"Fear not." Magneto grinned, "I am not the one you need to worry about." He turned his attention to the cameras and the crowd. "This… pathetic homosapein you have elected as ruler of your country is the one you should fear."

Security turned their guns on Magneto taking aim carefully.

"We have sat in the shadows for long enough. And for what? You say we should be grateful that we are finally being shown some recognition. Recognition as your test subjects?" He chuckled "However, we do not wish to be shown recognition, and we certainly do not wish to be subject to your… experiments."

"Then what do you want?" The president stood upright addressing Magneto with as much authority as he could muster.

"Control." Magneto smiled.

The guards fired their weapons. Magneto held up his hand, stopping the bullets mid-air, allowing them to drop to the pavement.

He ripped every gun out of each and every guard's hands, leaving them defenseless as the rest of his team made their way down the red carpet on the airfield.

Pyro laughed wildly as he scared the crowd on his way down the aisle with his flames.

"You see, we aren't satisfied with being hidden anymore. And it's much too late to try to make up for any lost time. Time, Mr. President, has run out." Magneto raised an eyebrow as he knocked the cameras over from his place on the stage. That was enough of a show for the country to witness. The rest was just for him.

The Acolytes stopped on the stage, standing behind Magneto, glowering at the terrified crowd.

"Magneto, think about what you're doing…" Storm shouted out from the end of the aisle.

"Ah, the X-men. Right on time." He grinned.

"You don't want to kill the president. Why don't you just address the nation? Talk." Storm said, taking a step forward.

"The time for talking has long past." He snarled, lifting one of the fallen cameras off the ground and throwing it at the ivory haired mutant full force.

Pyro laughed, sending up to shots of hot flames causing the crowd to scream.

Jean and Kitty quickly helped to evacuate the frightened by standers while Storm and Cyclops continued their stand off with Magneto and his goons.

"You must understand. We're prepared to crush anyone, or anything, in our way to get our point across." Magneto boomed.

"And what is your point exactly?" Cyclops frowned, his hand resting at his temple, ready to strike.

Magneto frowned; something at his right side caught his eye.

AJ had helped the president and his secret service bodyguards escape.

Pyro sent out a wall of flames again as Sabertooth leapt off the stage towards Storm and Cyclops.

AJ climbed up the wall watching as Sabertooth tossed his two opponents to the side as if they were rag dolls. She jumped down, landing behind Pyro firmly on the stage with a frown, wrapping her arm around his neck firmly, helping his struggling body to the ground. The stage began to shake.

AJ looked up, past Avalanche with his evil looking grin, at the support beam that had shaken from its place and was teetering over her head before it began to plummet down. She quickly tucked her head down, hovering over Pyro's unconscious body. Kitty threw herself on them, letting the beam phase through all three bodies before jumping to her feet.

She frowned at Lance. "What the hell!" She shoved him back firmly. "We could have like, died!"

"Hazard of the trade." He shrugged.

"I'll show you a hazard…" She took a step towards him.

Sabertooth threw one of the downed cameras at her, knocking her clear off the stage into a heap on the ground.

Lance hesitated, finding it hard to restrain himself from rushing to her aide. But she was an enemy now.

"Give it up now Magneto. You don't have the president. You don't have anything." Logan growled, letting his claws shoot out.

"We have a point. And we intend on making it." He responded. "They wanted mutant research, so that's what we'll give them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jean shook her head. Before anyone could respond, she had her answer.

Rogue hovered her way next to Magneto, drifting three feet off the stage. "A little taste of their own medicine." He added.

"Rogue!" Gambit squared his jaw as Kurt held him back gently.

"Not Rogue. Carol." Magneto grinned.

AJ stood up, clenching her fists tightly as she watched Rogue float gracefully before snapping around and zipping towards her full force.

AJ jumped up, narrowly missing the southern bullet. When she landed however, Rogue snatched AJ's arm, twisting her around until she was pressed against the ground.

"She's good, isn't she?" Magneto chuckled. "You have to understand. Carol now has a little bit of every one of you in her."

Logan went to lunge at the man, only to be held back by the invisible force Magneto held against him. Gambit charged up his staff, throwing it on the stage. It exploded into a plume of black smoke, giving him enough time to dance up to the stage unnoticed. Rogue grabbed him, slamming him against the stage full force. He groaned. Carol was pretty strong.

"You people just don't learn, do you?" She snarled.

"Carol, y'don' wanna do any o'dis any more den Rogue does." He managed to say.

For a brief moment, her grip on his neck loosened; and in that moment, Jean managed to telekinetically force Rogue off of him.

Sabertooth growled, taking a lunge towards Jean at full force. Cyclops sent out a blast from his visor, knocking Sabertooth from his path of destruction and sending him flying into a row of seats. AJ helped Scott to his feet, her eyes drifting back over to Jean. The red head was now floating at the same level as Rogue, who wore a nasty snarl on her face.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"How is Jean doing that…?" AJ whispered to Scott who simply frowned. Obviously he didn't know either.

Jeans eyes burned with intensity as she stared at Rogue.

"Carol… do not let them control you." Magneto instructed. "You know what your orders are…"

"You're letting _him_ control you." Jean pressed her lips together.

Rogue shook her head. "I'm in control."

"Get rid of them!" He shouted.

Magneto lifted a large metal beam up, thrusting it at Jean. She simply lifted her hand, stopping it mere inches from her body, letting it fall to the ground before she turned her head, facing Magneto.

His helmet slowly began to lift off before being tossed away and discarded. The silver haired mutant grabbed his head and winced with a silent scream. Jean was in his head now. He was done. And without him, Carol would have no one to take advantage of the experimental chemical that affected her mind.

Rogue struggled again, managing to fly at full tilt towards AJ and Scott who still stood dumbfounded.

Jean lifted her arms; a flaming Phoenix burst out of her body, belting out a screech that pierced the night air. She sent out a row of flaming birds towards Rogue. The birds surrounded Rogue, zipping around her swiftly, throwing her off balance.

Rogue swatted at the flaming pests, shouting out in pain as her hand made contact with one. She lost concentration on her target, plummeting down towards the ground.

"Rogue!" Kurt took a step forward, watching as his foster sister stopped mid-fall. Jean had stopped her fall, lowering her to the ground. She followed, dropping to her knees when she hit the ground. Scott was at her side in an instant.

Kurt and Kitty rushed over to Rogue, helping her to a sitting position.

"Rogue? Is… zat you?" Kurt frowned.

She put a hand to her head and squeezed her eyes shut with a nod. "Ah'm so sorry…"

Kitty hugged her friend with a sob.


	12. Chapter 14

14

After meeting with Professor Xavier, Rogue made her way into the Rec. Room. A week had passed since their little adventure, and every day since then she'd spent at least an hour a day with Professor X, working on mental walls to keep Carol out.

Thankfully they were working. Hopefully for good.

Her eyes scanned the room, looking from person to person; friend to friend.

AJ was playing video games with Bobby who wouldn't leave her alone since he found out she was so amazingly good. She had a lot of extra time on her hands too. No one said anything, but Rogue could tell. She and Wolverine had silently gone their separate ways.

AJ jumped up, dancing on the couch, triumphantly holding the control above her head with a hoot.

"I hope that means yer done playin' these games." Logan muttered.

"Done? Baby… I'm just gettin' started." She chuckled.

"One more game!" Bobby pleaded.

Logan smiled, rolling his eyes with a wave. "Get it over with already…"

Rogue chuckled to herself. Obviously there were no hard feelings between them. Her eyes moved over to Jean who sat silently with baby Rachel.

"Hey!"

Kitty's greeting snapped her out of her trance. "How did your meeting with the Professor go?"

"Same as always." Rogue shrugged, moving over to her friend that sat in the corner nook, her eyes wandering over to the pool table. Kurt and Gambit were absorbed in a gripping game of pool.

Kitty pressed her lips together, following Rogue's gaze to the pool table. "Why don't you just go talk to him?"

"Why don't you just bite me?" Rogue snapped.

Kitty smiled. "You know you want to…"

Rogue slammed her hand down on the coffee table, about to snap something else at the brunette when she noticed what she'd done to the table with that simple motion.

Kitty blinked, staring at the crack in the coffee table. "Geeze… control that temper."

Rogue pressed her lips together. "Sorry."

"Hey, I'd rather it be the table then my head." Kitty said with a smile.

-------------------------------

"Alright mon ami… you win." Gambit set the pool cue down on the table with a grin.

"You're quitting?" Kurt smiled, following his eyes that were set on Rogue.

He didn't answer. He simply made his way over to the mutant in the corner, standing behind her with his arms crossed. She'd been extremely distant since the incident. It was probably for the best anyways, he'd started letting himself fall for her; something the King of Hearts wasn't so inclined to do. But this was going to be difficult.

She turned around and looked at him with a scowl. "What the hell d'you want?"

He smiled at Kitty "She so polite."

Kitty giggled.

"Well yer standin' there oh so expectantly… givin' me the creeps…" She shook her head.

He held out his hand. "Come with Remy for a minute. We need t'talk."

"Ah don't think there's anything t'-"

"Please." He still held out his hand, waiting.

She stood up with a frown. "Alright." She stepped past him, ignoring his extended hand.

They walked down the hall, stopping at the large bay window that served as a nice little private space.

"Chère…" He started, putting a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away with a frown.

"Why do y'do that? Don't touch me!" She pushed him back.

He pressed his lips together. "Chère… y'were doin' so well… don' stop workin' t'control yo'powers." He tucked a hair behind her ear.

She moved his hand off of her face. "Don't you get it? Someone died Remy. So, big deal if ah can touch someone for twenty seconds. After thirty…" She trailed off giving her head a firm shake. "Ah don't have t'explain mahself t'you."

"Yo' right." He smiled. "But Remy loves t'hear y'talk."

She let out a short breath, crossing her arms firmly.

"Look chère… somethin's come up."

Rogue furrowed her brow. "What do y'mean?"

"Ah'm leavin'."

He paused for a moment, letting the new information sink in. He tucked a hair behind her ear as she stared at him. "Ah was goin' t'just leave… but…"

"But what? Y'think you owe me somethin'?" She jerked away from him.

"No. Didn' wanna leave without sayin' goodbye. Ah want you t'know dat it's nothin' t'do with…"

"Me?" She squared her jaw. "Why do y'think ah'd even care?"

He smiled. "Just a thought, fleur."

"So what is it then?" She lifted her chin slightly, trying to act tough.

"Old family business." He shrugged. "Dey need me right now."

She nodded.

"Don' worry chère… Remy knows d'phone number here." He winked.

"Right." She turned around and started back down the hall. "An' ah'm so sure ah'll be waitin' by the phone."

-------------------------------

Kitty looked at the clock with a yawn. It was shortly after midnight. She could see Rogue's silhouette by the window, the moon cast a blue glow on her face.

She rested her chin on her fist, pressing her lips together as Kitty stood up and came to a stop beside her. Kitty followed Rogue's gaze out the window, watching the dark figure outside climb onto a motorcycle and rev up the engine.

"He's leaving." Kitty frowned.

Rogue nodded silently.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked, putting her hand on Rogue's shoulder.

She nodded again.

"You're gunna miss him, aren't you?"

Rogue's eyes didn't leave the motorcycle as the engine revved again before zipping down the driveway.

She squared her jaw and shook her head before standing up and climbing into her bed.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Kitty opened the bedroom door, flicking the lights on with a frown. "Are you coming?"

Rogue snarled slightly. "Ah told you t'knock."

"It's my room too moody Magoo." Kitty put her hands on her hips. "You need t'get out Rogue. You need to do something. You've locked yourself up in this room for the past week. It's not about Remy leaving is-"

She wasn't able to finish her thought before Rogue chucked a hairbrush at her head. Kitty let the object phase through her with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I… I know you've told me before…" Kitty shook her head.

"You got no idea! None of you do! Y'think I give a damn about some guy that breezed through mah life for a brief moment!" Rogue shouted.

"I know." Kitty sat down next to her friend who flinched at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder. "I know it must be hard."

Rogue shook her head, standing up and moving across the room. She hated being too close to anyone anymore. "Ah don't want your sympathy Kitty. Ah just want you t'leave me alone."

Kitty squared her jaw. "Okay. I'll go. But I still think you need t'get out. You can't let Carol ruin your life."

"Ah'm not. She just taught me a very valuable lesson at her own expense."

Rogue watched Kitty close the door behind her before crossing her arms tightly. She knew Kitty was right; that she should get out and have fun. But she couldn't get past the idea that she'd killed someone with something as simple as a touch.

And she'd have to live with that thought for the rest of her life.

-------------------------------

**FIN**

**More to come... dum dum dummmm... :)**

**Will Rogue ever get over her fear of intimacy? Will Gambit ever come back? Will Kitty ever shut up! WILL SHE!**

**You'll have to stick around to find out... :)**

**(And I was kidding about the Kitty part... so please don't get angry. lol)**

**R&R! WOOT!**


End file.
